mi eleccion irreparable
by yaoist secret
Summary: Josh nos cuenta en primera persona como se siente ser el mas pequeño de los Sheperd y como se afronta el destino cuando este te atropella sin consideracion. ¿donde queda la infancia cuando se le arranca a uno la posibilidad de disfrutarla?
1. Chapter 1

Mi elección irreparable.

Hay veces en la vida en que sentimos que nos tratan como bebés... y esta bien si nos cuidan y nos protegen… pero se vuelve malo cuando no te dicen la verdad… intente crecer… pero mmis decisiones me llevaron al callejón sin salida de la eterna juventud y mi falta de conciencia de mis actos llevo a todos los que amaba a la perdición… especialmente a la persona que quise proteger…

Era un día de calor… lamentablemente nunca pensé que narraría mi historia; por eso muchos detalles fueron omitidos por mi cerebro lleno de azúcar y distracciones. Fue un gran día de campo. Pero mi hermano mayor esta siempre molesto con papa… detesto quedar en medio de ambos… desempatan preguntándome a mí... ¿Cómo voy a saber quien tiene la razón?

-ven Josh! – dijo mi hermano señalándome el lago. Papá siempre hacia mucho lio. No quería que nos metiésemos sin que nadie nos vigilase… al principio creí que también se preocupaba mucho por Alex…

- Alex! – protesto mi padre sujetándole el brazo. Esta zona es para deportes con embarcación… ¿quieres que te suceda algo?...¿pretendes arruinarnos el día muchacho? Ve i siéntate por allá…

- está bien… PAPÁ.. – siempre lo decía de esa forma tan actuada que muchas veces tuve miedo de que tampoco me quisiera a mí, por su culpa…

Antes de partir papá fue a hablar con la señora Holloway, el señor Bartlett y el doctor Flitch…como hablaban en secreto y casi en silencio me acerque para oírlos. Lo único que les entendí es que Scarlet estaba enferma y que Joseph se cambiaria de colegio… me sentí un poco triste y sin ánimos e hacerlo les pregunte ¿Por qué? Y mi escondite se vio revelado.

Oh! Josh! Que haces por aquí? Investigando como tu padre?... ven… vamos…

No pude decir nada… en realidad nunca se puede ir en contra de lo que papa dice y como un niño de jardín de infantes me deje cargar por sus brazos y salude a los otros tres personajes que se quedaban viéndose las caras como si hubiesen hablado de algo que no se debía saber.

…

…

La noche llego antes de lo programado. Pero ya estábamos en casa disfrutando de las maravillosas comidas de mama… como de costumbre mi plato tenia más relleno y el de Alex el doble de brócoli y habichuelas…

Están muy buenas… - dijo Alex mientras bajaba con su mano un racimo del verde vegetal para qué el perro lo pille. Pero este no venia...

Come tus vegetales Alex… ¿Por qué tengo que rogártelo?... a Josh no le queda ninguno…

Mama, apenas le serviste brócoli a Josh… - se quejo un poco mientras comía sus verduras a la fuerza. Yo me sonreí y lo mire enseñándole mi plato libre de habichuelas y de brócoli. Me encantaba mostrarle a mi hermano que estaba a su altura… que yo podía ser la mitad de genial de todo lo que él era… pero luego el me castigo con su mirada … esa que hasta el día de hoy no puedo descifrar… por que el en el fondo sabía que yo no tenía la culpa.

.

.

Cuando Alex fue a llevarle la comía a nuestro perro fue que volvió con la mala noticia de que había escapado… no pude contener las lagrimas. A mí me correspondía cerrar la puerta y llore a mares de mero sentimiento de culpa. Pero papa se enojo mucho con Alex y comenzó a gritarle. Terminaron por mandarlo a dormir creo que dos semanas sin postre…

.

.

Cuando subí las escaleras me detuve antes de entrar en el cuarto. Porque mama sollozaba y papa intentaba de animarla… pero no parecían llorar por el perro…

-me pongo a pensar que Alex….

-sh… descuida cariño… sabes que todo estará bien… a partir de ese momento seremos nosotros y Josh… imagina las cosas buenas… Josh tendrá su cuarto para el solo… habrá más espacio… piensa Lilian… ¿no nos quejábamos de que Alex estaba muy grande para compartir el cuarto con Josh? Alex será l segundo… Scarlet fue tomada anoche…sabes lo duro que fue para ese tipo?... pero piensa que si no actuó pronto… ¿Qué futuro encuentras para Josh?

-… pero ¿vas a ahogar a mi hijo en mi propia casa?...

- Hay muchos otros lugares Lilian… por favor… tranquilízate… la decisión está tomada..

.

Aleje mi oído de la puerta de mis padres y entre corriendo a mi cuarto. Alex fingió estar dormido. Pero yo lo había oído sollozar apenas abrí la pesada puerta de madera.

Siempre me dio pena verlo así… sobre su cama y cubierto hasta la cabeza con una sabana… papa tenía alguna clase de obsesión con respecto a castigarlo y hacerlo llorar… y a pesar de su edad y de su aspecto. Alex lloraba mas noches de las que yo pudiese recordar… tenía ganas de contarle lo que me había enterado. Pero preferí convertirme en un hombre y actuar en silencio.

.

En cuanto el pudo contener esas lagrimas silenciosas asomo su cabeza y se quedo viéndome. Yo me acorruque en mi cama con mi muñeco Robbie.

Hey… vamos a buscar a nuestro perro mañana?...

Mnn… Alex… Robbie tiene miedo… ¿podrías dormir con él?...

Creo que si yo duermo con el… tu tendrías miedo…

Podrías darme tu linterna de nuevo? Después de todo no la estas usando…

Está bien… toma… - me extendió su linterna.. nunca me pregunte bien para que un adolescente querría una… pero eso no me preocupaba demasiado. – ahora podrían dormir Robbie y tú con la linterna…

No! – le dije firmemente pero sin levantar la voz. – Robbie necesita dormir con alguien fuerte como tu…

Está bien… dormiré con Robbie… - lentamente tomo a Robbie y se lo llevo hasta su cama y con la misma lentitud su rostro desapareció de mi vista.

voy al baño…- le dije y me levante. Tenía que buscar porque motivo mi papa quería matarlo.

…

…

-Alex esto es tu culpa! ¿No puedes siquiera cuidar de tu hermano? - la voz de papa me despertó. Yo estaba en mi cama arropado casi hasta la cabeza y papa no dejaba a mi hermano que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

-papá, me dijo que iba al baño… no hice otra cosa más que dejarlo ir… - Alex termino por cerrar el libro que intentaba leer. Quizás era alguna tarea… no lo sabré nunca.

-si algún día faltases de esta casa Josh no lo notaria… nunca tuvo un hermano…

- bien… ¿Qué comida me vas a restringir ahora? – Alex se puso de pie y temía que fuese a reaccionar con violencia… papa se había excedido con el insulto y Alex ya venía bastante cansado. – Hazte a un lado Adam! – levanto la voz Alex… nunca lo había oído llamar a papá por el nombre… y creo que papa quedo igual de impresionado que yo.

- Cállate Alex… no me obligues a levantar la voz! Vas a despertar a tu hermano…

- mírame… - dijo Alex y me toco suavemente el brazo. No tuve más alternativa que abrir los ojos y sobarlos. Toda la actuación de que tenia sueño. - ¿vamos por un paseo?...

- claro… - dije antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor.

-te espero afuera… me llevare a Robbie… - Alex tomo mi muñeco que estaba sobre su cama y luego salió del cuarto. Papa estaba muy enojado.

- Josh… deberías alejarte un poco de tu hermano… no es una buena influencia para ti…

-pero Alex es súper! Me gustaría ser como el algun día…

- y lo serás… serás mucho mejor que el… mira… - este es el anillo de la familia Sheperd… - me coloco una cadena con un anillo de sello enlazada. Este era pesado.- yo lo recibí de mi padre; que lo recibió de su padre; que lo recibió de su padre… y así… entiendes… es muy valioso… y es para el hijo favorito… por ello no debes dejar que Alex lo vea… entendido?

-si señor! – Alex me llamaba a los gritos desde afuera, así que bese a mi padre y lo abrace y luego fui a encontrarme con Alex.

…

…

Caminamos mucho tiempo en silencio. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la alcaldía.

Aguarda aquí- me dijo – voy por unos sándwiches y unos refrescos.

claro Alex! – en cuanto su espalda se mostraba lejos de mi ingrese al complejo. Sabía que allí podía encontrar lectura interesante… no porque me gustase leer… sino porque necesitaba información.

.

.

Husmeando entre libros más viejos vi una hoja amarillenta de antigua que decía "si tienes la mitad del miedo que yo tengo y sabes que no queda mucho tiempo ve a la página 132 del libro que solía ser azul." Y lo firmaba una tal Patricia Bartlett… ¿Cómo Joseph y el alcalde?...

Entonces busque dicho libro todo lo que pude. Comencé por aquellos que no tenían lomo… pero no era ninguno… entonces podía ser un libro restaurado. Por suerte después de revisar unos treinta libros, mas apareció uno más. En la pagina 132 tenía una nota escrita en el margen " de la pagina 850 a la 855 están subrayadas las palabras ordénalas. PB"

Preferí robarme el libro completo antes de que me descubrieran. Cuando llegue solo a casa me di cuenta cuanto había pasado el tiempo. Porque mis pasos llegaron justo agónicos minutos antes de que el sol se oculte.

-hijo… dónde estabas… - mamá me abrazo casi ignorando el pesado libro que traía

- donde te perdió tu hermano?... – pregunto papá molesto con Alex.

-perdón… es que… quería leer este libro…

-está bien Josh… aunque nos diste un buen susto- Papa y mama siempre fueron así de permisivos conmigo… solo después de un tiempo vi lo mal que hacían… - ven hijo… la cena se enfría..

-Alex no come con nosotros?

-el ya comió hijo… - como un tonto les creí y me senté a comer.

.

Solo después de que terminamos mama me dio un poco de lo que quedo de la cena. Y me conto que Alex había sido castigado sin cenar… pero que a ella le parcia que Alex debía disfrutar "estos" días en la casa… ¿se refería a "esos" días antes de morir? No era muy alentador… aun así por ahora no podía decir nada… no podía hacer nada…

Abrí la puerta y entre a nuestro cuarto. Alex estaba llorando otra vez y por lo visto no me había oído llegar… o no podía controlar la angustia… preferí no molestarlo y me acosté en mi cama. Con ayuda de mi linterna bajo los cobertores pude reconstruir un contrato que las familias Bartlett, Flitch, Holloway y Sheperd habían firmado. Haciendo un sacrificio cada 50 años… y si Scarlet que estaba "enferma" y Joseph "que se cambio de escuela" en realidad eran los representantes de la familias Flitch y Bartlett?...

Me sentí abrumado y no pude evitar llorar yo también… no soy un adulto… no sé cómo controlar la angustia de otro modo que no sea llorando… así que esa noche me dormí entre mis lagrimas. Papa me había elegido a mí para seguir con el monstruoso legado familiar… obligándome a matar a mi hijo o a mi nieto para conformar a dios… no… estoy seguro que las cosas no funcionan así… de lo contrario… ¿Por qué Patricia habría dejado notas? Acaso ella era una sobreviviente de los Bartlett?...

.

.

El sol brillaba y me lastimaba los ojos. Alex había madrugado y estaba escribiendo unas cosas en el escritorio.

Lo siento.. dije apenado…

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Alex sonriéndome como si nada…

Lamento haberme ido sin avisar… - la mirada de Alex cambio de repente. Miro el papel en su escritorio y luego volvió a sonreírme – descuida… fue un malentendido…

También lamento no haberte dado la cena que me dio mamá para ti…

Está bien… la comí cuando desperté… además apenas llegue anoche y me mandaron a la cama me quede profundamente dormido…

Alex…. Eres un gran hermano mayor… - le dije algo apenado. Pero sabia no había nada en el mundo que yo pudiese hacer para cambiar el cruel destino de Alex…

Josh… eres el mejor del mundo en todo amigo… - me sonrió desconcertado. – dices estas cosas como si me fuera a morir… tampoco estoy tan peleado con papa como para que me eche… siempre voy a estar aquí… es este cuarto compartiendo mis días contigo bajo mi cama…

Alex… ¿soy un buen hermano menor?

Josh… te sientes bien?... – lo preocupe más de lo que yo deseaba hacerlo. Se acerco a mí y me tocó la frente para ver si estaba afiebrado.

No, no es por nada… es solo que pensé… " nunca me imaginé como reaccionaría la casa si a mí me pasara algo" o " como me sentiría si Alex no volviese" y me pondría muy triste con ambas…

Es por eso que no tienes que leer cuentos de terror antes de ir a la cama… - Alex también me trataba como un bebe a veces.. pero luego me trataba como a un niño de mi edad… o incluso más grande…

Lo siento… voy a salir a jugar afuera…

Buena suerte… - movió su mano en el aire mientras me daba la espalda.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bueno. Tengo planeada una trilogía. Pero n mi cabeza las cosas pueden cambiar… sin duda alguna…

Mi primera historia fue proyectada como algo de 5 capítulos cuando mucho y con dos endings… jeje

Bueno. Coméntenme que les parece la historia por ahora… se que este capítulo no es tan bueno; pero es el introductorio…

Un saludo muy grande; gracias por leer… y doble gracias al que comente…


	2. Chapter 2

Mi elección irreparable 2: luchando contra el reloj de arena.

Cruce por el atajo hasta el parque. No entiendo porque motivo dios quiere personas para ser feliz… imagino que el tener lo todo lo volvió malo… pero más tarde comprendí la verdad… el estaba muy solo, en parte creo que se debe a que soy un niño… pero desde que leí el libro…. Es casi como si viese muchas cosas de ese dios en Alex… o quizás sea al revés…

.

.

.

El me daba la espalda confiado en que jamás le haría daño, eso me pareció siempre extraño… pues desde hace un par de años pude entender que papa siempre se enoja cuando él está conmigo…

.

No puedo explicar cuan extraña es la situación en la que huyo de mi casa para pensar… pero me doy cuenta desde el principio que las cosas no van a salir bien… nada va a salir bien… siento ese palpito como si cualquier cosa que logré será incompleta. Pero ya llegue a una altura de los sucesos en que no puedo arrepentirme… ya sé que van a acabar con Alex… y que yo tendré que vivir como si nada… debe quedar algo… un recuerdo.

:::

:::

No me dio cuenta de que el sol estaba cayendo hasta que Alex se acerco con Robbie… allí no solo me percate del ocaso naranja sino además de que había abandonado voluntariamente la niñez… Robbie dejaba de ser el organismo parasito en mi mano o en mi espalda… y podía notar realmente los ojos de Alex… ¿será que los hermanos menores tenemos dificultades para ver a nuestros hermanos mayores como personas? Casi como si solo fuesen…. Un adorno en nuestra vida?...

-:- Josh! - Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿estuviste solo toda la tarde?... ¿quieres hablar de algo? – se sentó junto a mi… por la diferencia de edad… últimamente era raro que pudiésemos tener una conversación… quizás el pensaba que teníamos que hablar de "ciertas cosas"… pero para despistarlo le patee arena mientras corría a la casa. Alex me miraba extrañado y puedo imaginar que muy triste.

.

En cuanto entre mama me dio un abrigo y me sonrió. Creo que dijo que tenía las mejillas frías… no lo recuerdo. Porque me distraje viendo llegar a Alex que se quito el abrigo y subió a nuestro cuarto con robbie en la mano…. Casi no podía creerme a mi mismo el haber ignorado a Robbie por segunda vez en un día… ni de haber sido grosero con mi hermano… ¿Dónde había quedado el Josh niño?... de todas formas el de ahora no era un adulto tampoco… ¿Qué soy?...

A veces este anillo se hace más pesado… muy pesado… casi como si el peso puesto en la cadena fuese a separar el cuello de mis hombros…

.

.

Subí las escaleras en cuanto pude separarme de los cariños de mis padres. Alex no estaba en el cuarto. Y la ducha sonaba.

-:- Alex! Golpee la puerta con miedo. Sabiendo el medio de "entrega" del hijo de nuestra familia.

-:- Aguarda Josh!...- me contesto del otro lado, me fue fácil suponer que no intentaría nada extraño y lo deje en paz…

.

.

Finalmente Alex salió a tiempo para cenar. Imagino que no quería tener problemas con mama y papa… porque tenía todos los dedos arrugados tanto estar bajo el agua.

La cena estuvo en silencio. Las miradas viajaban de los platos al tenedor y nada mas… mama y papa no se miraban como solían hacerlo. Ninguno me miraba a mi tampoco… quizás era esa noche la que mis padres había arreglado para acabar con Alex… y yo no tenía un plan… no tenía nada con que protegerlo… no tenía nada con que protegerme… nada con que evitarlo.

.

.

Mama levanto los platos en silencio y ni siquiera me mando a lavarme los dientes, Alex paso y lo hizo por inercia. Yo me escabullí de ese pequeño deber y fui a curiosear lo que papa hacia. No alcance as levantarle la voz en cuanto vi que preparaba unas vieja soga y unos trapos. ¿Qué pensaban hacerle a Alex?

Corrí dejando la puerta entreabierta y me dirigí a ver a mama… imagino que es la reacción mas típica de un niño de mi edad… pero la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada y al golpear no me contestaba… ¿estaría llorando? No era momento de llorar sino de hacer algo por Alex! Acaso era el único que lo sabía? O era el único que deseaba verlo con vida a la mañana siguiente… preferí llevar adelante esta batalla yo solo. Después de todo ¿Quién me creería?

Con la voluntad enflaquecida entre a mi cuarto. Alex me miraba desde el escritorio algo triste y en cuanto me quede cubierto con mis cobertores retiro sus ojos cafés de mí… seguro de pura decepción…

Intente no dormirme… si yo estaba despierto… no le harían daño… pero no sabia cuanto tardaría Alex en irse a la cama… por suerte pronto se aburrió y se fue a dormir. Entonces yo me senté en la cama. No dormiría… sin importar lo que cueste… no dormiré! Alex me necesita…

…

…

Y me sentí conforme de no declinar; cuando ya llevaba dos cabeceos del sueño mi padre abrió la puerta y sigilosamente ingreso al cuarto con la soga y un objeto más. Asustado y sin pensar con claridad le tome la pierna y el otro objeto algo pesado cayó al suelo.

-:_ sh… - me dijo mi padre.

-:- papa?...- le dije simulando recién despertar. - ¿me traes un vaso de leche?-

El se sonrió me tapo y salió a buscar mi leche.

En cuanto llego me la dio y me beso en la frente. Si bien el no sabía que yo estaba al tanto de la situación familiar él era incapaz de verme a la cara… como si no quisiera hacerlo… pero si no quería… ¿Por qué no buscaba una alternativa como yo lo hacía? ¿Por qué nadie luchaba como yo?...

…

…

El se veía claro por las hendiduras de la ventana y mi padre hizo una segunda excursión por nuestro cuarto. Yo estaba semidormido. Pero sus pasos eran fácilmente reconocibles. Mi padre estaba vez miro desde el umbral y al verme sentado se acerco y me dijo.

-:- ¿no puedes dormir?...

-:- recién me despierto.. Creo que tengo hambre… - dije sobándome los ojos y lo vi partir nuevamente. Me trajo un par de galletas. Luego me hice el dormido y salió del cuarto lamentándose en voz baja.

.

.

Sentía que no amanecería nunca y el cansancio me ganaba. Hasta que la puerta se abrió por tercera vez… mamá venia a despertar a Alex. Pero se asusto al verme despierto. Y me acaricio el cabello. Junto a mi estaba un las galletas y la leche.

-:- josh te sientes bien? –pregunto alarmándose y levantando la voz. A pesar de todas las molestias Alex se despertó y bajo casi de un salto a verme, que bien me sentí al ver que no estaba enojado…

-:- JOsh! Que sientes?..- pregunto AleX tocándome los pies desde el oreo lado de la cama. Papa irrumpió finalmente en el cuarto muy angustiado también. yo solo dije que estaba bien y me levante a lavarme la cara para no dormirme… realmente era difícil… y el sueño me tenia tonto, y quizás por eso me sentí bien al ver a mis padres junto a Alex. Allí los tres mirándome… como si fuésemos una familia igual al resto.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y no podía controlarlas. La falta de sueño había quebrado mi voluntad. Y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. El sonido de los sollozos llego en cuestión de segundos… nadie podía saber lo que me pasaba… lo que me dolía… y tampoco lo diría nadie lo sabría mas que yo.

Es fácil decirlo; pero no hacerlo… mamá me envolvió en sus brazos cálidos y me dejo llorar todo lo que necesitase… y luego ese miedo… miedo de quererla tanto a pesar de lo que el hacían a Alex… miedo de convertirme en uno de ellos…

…

…

Como se preocuparon mucho por mi nadie discutió esa mañana… y me dejaron desayunar en la cama…. No terminaba con mi tostada cuando Alex entro y coloco su silla delante de mí y se sentó.

-:- JOsh… ¿Qué te está sucediendo?... tú no eres así… - la segunda frase cavo un hoyo en mí estomago que ninguna tostada con miel podría llenar. Contemple sus ojos directo sobre los míos y tuve mucho miedo. – Josh… no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche verdad? ¿Es por algo que yo hice? Hey… contéstame…

Abrí la boca para decirle que era un buen hermano y que no era algo en lo que pudiese ayudarme. Pero solo pude llorar las migajas húmedas que habían quedado del bocado anterior iban y venían dentro de mi boca mientras lloraba en silencio nuevamente. Alex se sentó junto a mí y me sobo los brazos antes de retirar la bandeja para que no la voltease con mi llanto.

-:- podrías decirme lo que sucede?... Josh… ¿papá está enojado contigo? ¿ es algo que te hayan dicho?... – tener la verdad en la punta de la lengua y no poder decir nada… lo deje partir mientras tragaba mi saliva dulce por el gusto de la miel pero amarga por la cruz que arrastraría yo solo…

…

…

Me desperté asustado… en algún momento me había dormido… baje las escaleras llamando a mi hermano

-:- y papa? – le dije asustado a mamá que bordaba en sus mecedora.

-:- salió hijo… ¿tenías un mal sueño?-

Mi pecho se rompió y se suspendía en el aire… estaba muerto en vida. Papa había salido con Alex… y yo me había dormido como un estúpido.

-:- JOsh! ¿Qué sucede? _ la voz de Alex llego a mis oídos y me gire sobre mi mismo para verlo bajar la escalera asustado. – estaba en la cama y no me diste tiempo a hablarte… Josh… - Alex se acerco a mí y me palmeo la espalda. Me di cuenta que estaba poniendo tenso a todo el mundo… no es lo que yo quería… no es lo que yo deseaba… ¿Por qué no puede salir nada bien?

Por un momento me alegre dentro del caos, porque estoy seguro que los ojos de mamá y de Alex se encontraron pero se **encontraron** de verdad sobre mi hombro mientras ambos me consolaban. Alex rio nerviosamente primero. Pero sus irises seguían clavados a los de mamá… la escena concluyo con una caricia de mamá en torno al rostro de Alex, dejando su mano en el mentón de mi hermano que cerró los ojos y bajo lentamente la cabeza.

-:- lleva a jugar a tu hermano… cuídalo mucho Alex… - mamá retiro suavemente su mano protectora de él.. Y sentidamente Alex me llevo a jugar… no recuerdo que me dijo… seguía con sueño y los detalles se pierden y se mezclan con lo que jugábamos…

Siento vergüenza de no poder relatar que paso durante toda la tarde. Solo recuerdo que Alex termino por acostarse en mi cama para leer y yo me dormí junto a él... atesorare esos momentos para siempre…

…

…

-:- JOsh… - me despertó papá y me acaricio la cabeza. – un pajarito me conto que me buscaste en cuanto despertaste… ¿estas bien?

-:- solo quería salir de paseo contigo… - lo abrace, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo… miedo de terminar creyendo su causa justa… miedo de perderme y seguirlo. Pero mis brazos se pegaron a su espalda tan fuerte tan fuerte que no podía soltar el abrazo… necesitaba ese cariño… necesitaba volver a caer en la mentira.

…

La cena fue atípica nuevamente. Mama y papá que no se miraban… no se hablaron siquiera en toda la noche. En realidad yo era el único que tenía los ojos móviles. Las orbes extrañas de papá estaban sobre la cabeza de Alex, mi hermano y ama tenían una sola mirada… parece que lo de esta tarde había cambiado las cosas entre ellos… y me relaje…

…

La sobremesa fue en el mejor de los casos inexistente, Alex levanto la mesa y mamá lo miraba como despidiéndose de él.

-:- Alex… - dijo casi en un susurro mientras él lavaba los platos

-:- Alex! Tu madre te llama! – Alex dio media vuelta y los miro. Cerro la llave del agua se seco las manos y entrego la toalla a su madre. El encanto había acabado.

-:_ buenas noches… - Alex subió al cuarto sin emitir otro sonido. Yo estaba sentado frente al televisor y apenas pude ver cuando todo terminaba. Y robbie extrañamente colgando del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Alex.

…

…

Me fui a la cama cansado. Sería otra noche sin dormir para proteger a Alex de la decisión de papá y mamá…

Pero en cuanto me acosté para simular el sueño… ya era muy tarde para volver atrás. No sé qué imágenes extrañas pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que sentí que me tocaban el brazo y desperté sobresaltado. Gracias al cielo era Alex…

-:- que sucede? – sentí algo extraño venir de Alex… como si de verdad necesitase hablar conmigo…

-:- vístete… -me dijo sin más.

…

…

…

Fin del capítulo dos… perdón por el delay!... es que estoy estudiando… y tengo muchas cosas encima… mil perdones sinceramente…

Nos vemos en el capítulo final!


	3. Chapter 3

Mi elección irreparable 3: el anillo se cierra.

…

…

…

..

Me fui a la cama cansado. Sería otra noche sin dormir para proteger a Alex de la decisión de papá y mamá…

Pero en cuanto me acosté para simular el sueño… ya era muy tarde para volver atrás. No sé qué imágenes extrañas pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que sentí que me tocaban el brazo y desperté sobresaltado. Gracias al cielo era Alex…

-:- que sucede? – sentí algo extraño venir de Alex… como si de verdad necesitase hablar conmigo…

-:- vístete… -me dijo sin más.

.

.

El camino hacia el muelle fue silencioso. Mi linterna, más bien la de Alex, iluminaba nuestros pasos… era extraño, pero sentía miedo de que papa no esperara del otro lado… como si quizás Alex ya lo supiese… solo me dijo que lo siguiese… aun no tenía idea de que me dirigía al agua… de lo contrario me hubiese negado… ¿Cómo aceptar ir al agua con el riesgo de que a Alex le suceda algo?

.

.

Nuevamente no preste atención a la caminata… después de todo no sería la última vez que saliese a pasear con Alex… solo me llamo la atención que en su abrigo estaba Robbie asomado. ¿ Se había tomado en serio la tarea de cuidar de él?.. Mi hermano es genial… pero también siempre fue un enigma para mí…

…

…

Sentados sobre el bote el silencio siguió extendiéndose como la obscuridad que devoraba el lago… una vez en medio de la nada el detuvo los remos y me miro a los ojos… me asuste bastante.

- que hacemos aquí? – pregunte hecho solo un rollo de inseguridad aferrando esa linterna entre mis manos. _ Papa va a enloquecerse si nos encuentra…

- dame eso antes de que nos vean… - me arranco de los delgados dedos la fuente de luz… lo que me aferraba a la seguridad…

-no! – le dije impotente mientras lo veía con algo de recelo.

-descuida… no voy a dejar que nada te suceda… - esa frase me reconforto brevemente…

- pero… porque estamos aquí! Que está pasando?

- que sucede… ¿estas asustado?.. – usualmente tenía ese tono irónico conmigo… al principio odiaba cuando lo hacía.. Pero desde que descubrí su destino… creo que él en el fondo sabía que su desdicha era en parte por mi culpa… y lo comprendí…

- no, estoy bien… es solo… que… papá no nos deja venir al lago…

- a ti de ninguna manera… él cree que eres un pequeño bebé que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta…

- ah sí? – dije algo enojado por el comentario - entonces `porqué me daría esto? – saque mi anillo nuevo y se lo enseñe… pensaba enseñárselo de todas formas… pero; hacerlo en esa situación fue una acción propia de un niño de mi edad… cuanto lo lamento…

- y esto que es?

- el anillo de papa… él me dijo que no te lo enseñara… imagino que eso me hace mejor… - le dije utilizando ese mismo tono con el que él me molestaba algunas veces… se sintió bien… pero al ver su cara luego me sentí mal…

- déjame ver eso! – arrebató el anillo y lo miro… se seguro se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que era pieza de metal… cuanto lamento no haber sido mejor persona… de enrostrarle algo que le dolió… pero Alex me contesto rápidamente.

- no! – era inútil luchar con el…

- que pedazo de basura!...- se burlo de mi pero en su mirada desfigurada… me di cuenta que estaba sufriendo… se suponía que ese tipo de regalos se le hacía al mayor de los hijos…

- no lo es! – le conteste – vale más de un millón de dólares! Por eso es que me lo dio a mí! Dámelo!- enojado tome la cadena y comencé a halarla con fuerza. – dámelo!

.

Entre tanta y tanta fuerza de repente mis manos resbalaron y comencé una travesía en el aire… no sentí miedo hasta que vi como estaba el rostro de Alex. Aterrado.

Mantuvimos el contacto visual hasta que un golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza me obligo a mirar el cielo negro y estrellado… peor tan obscuro… que sentí miedo… un gemido se escapo de mi boca. Pero hubo dolor; más bien sorpresa. Y luego el agua fría… la piel de gallina sobre mis brazos era como una quemazón… el agua comenzó a entrar por mi boca, pero era incapaz de moverme. Como si mi vida no fuese mía; ya no mas… A lo lejos mientras me entumecía lentamente reduciéndome a un objeto inanimado sumergido oía un llamado… era la voz de Alex… y por miedo a que utilizase de nuevo su poder contra mi… tuve miedo y entonces me cerré… aleje ese llamado lamentador de mis oídos… aleje las ganas de llamarlo de mi boca… y aleje las ganas de abrazarme a la idea de su rescate.

-Josh! Oh dios! – una vaga luz teñía el agua de color más claro y algunos peces brillaban. Pero ya tenía sueño… mejor irme a dormir… - Josh! Josh! - … no quiero ir a la escuela… solo quince minutos más…

…

…

No recuerdo porque termine en los brazos de papa… su cuerpo estaba tan caliente… que solo ahora reacciono que en realidad era el mío el que estaba helado. Papá estaba hablando con Alex y ambos estaban emocionados… dijo mi padre que había elegido a Alex… ojala lo eligiese para llevar el anillo que mis dedos tiesos sujetaban esterilmente. Alex estaba muy triste y yo no podía consolarlo. No dejaba de llorar… y me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba atado de manos… sin poder hacer nada… que novedad…

…

…

Mamá gritaba mientras algo golpeaba sobre mi cabeza… tock.. Tock… tock… como cuando papá hacia ese auto de carrera para mí… espero que me este construyendo otro… así mama deja de llorar y arañar la madera… si… eso quiero.. Que deje de arañar la madera… y que dejen de martillear…

…

…

Hace mucho frio… y me están arrojando tierra… un momento… ya basta! Ya basta! ¿Por qué mama está llorando de nuevo? ¿Por qué mama? ¿ Donde está Alex para protegerme de esto? Mamá…

…

…

¿Dónde estoy?... vaya… se ve que alguien se dio cuenta que estaba allí… solo quiero abrazar a robbie… me dijeron que estaba aquí… pero no estaba… me mintieron…

Estoy enojado con Alex… me empujo al agua y ahora toda mi ropa esta mojada… pero no puedo decirle a Alex… no me atrevo a decirle que yo todo este tiempo supe la verdad… tengo miedo de que él se enoje y me reprenda…

No quiero que me hable con esa ironía de nuevo… ni quiero volver a casa para verlo sufrir por mi culpa… ¿y si yo no hubiese nacido? Papá no podría haberle hecho daño… y si no vuelvo a casa… Alex estará bien…

…

…

Es extraño… pero ya no extraño mi hogar… no recuerdo como olía… o como lucia… solo recuerdo a mi familia y a Robbie… ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque no quiero que mi hermano se acerque o me descubra… ¿Por qué era?

…

…

Me gusta mucho dibujar… me encanta hacerlo… recuerdo que solía pasar horas completas dibujando en silencio… todo porque mi hermano necesitaba silencio para todo…

-:- Josh! Josh… ¿eres tú? – que ruidoso puede ser Alex cuando necesito silencio..

-:- Alex. – lo llame inconscientemente… pero no quiero que venga… por suerte la reja lo mantendrá lejos de mi… solo basta con que no le hable… se cansara y volverá a casa…

…

…

No… Alex abrió la puerta… no sé porque… pero tengo que huir de él… el corazón me late muy fuerte cuando oigo sus pasos… no quiero acercarme a él… mejor será que me eche a correr!

-:- Josh! A dónde vas?

…

…

Estas celdas me parecen seguras… Alex no tendrá la suerte de abrir dos de estas tan seguido… además Alex parece temerle a este lugar…quizás yo si sea el más valiente…

Otra vez los pasos de Alex… ¿me habrá visto?

-Joshua! Eres tú?

-estoy ocupado… lárgate! – me enoja cuándo los adultos creen que mis dibujos no son importantes como sus asuntos…

-que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto sorprendido; mi pregunta era la misma… ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Él no pertenecía a este lugar…

-quiero mi juguete! – le dije sin expresarme para nada tranquilizador.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Tienes miedo?

-alguien me trajo aquí… dijo que Robbie estaba aquí… me mintieron… pero no estoy asustado… soy un valiente soldado; en busca de Robbie…

- déjame ayudarte… no sé si pueda; pero…

-encuentra a Robbie! Lo quiero de vuelta! Lo quiero de vuelta!

-no he visto ningún juguete por aquí…

-supongo que entonces no eres mi amigo…- ese tono irónico que salió de mi boca era tan familiar… no tengo idea de donde salió… solo sé que era tan familiar…

- muy bien! Muy bien! – Dijo suspirando fuerte al final de la oración.- ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

-en mi cuarto… - su rostro se desconcertó y me devolvió la mirada, la misma que yo le negaba. – veré si puedo encontrarlo…

…

…

Sentía que debía irme antes de que él regresase…pero de verdad quería a Robbie… solo quería estar con Robbie…

Alex volvió tan pronto que no me dejo tomar una decisión sobre si irme o quedarme.

Josh, mírame amiguito. Toma.. – estiro su brazo.. y allí estaba robbie… pero no podía aceptar todo así de fácil…

Quiero a Robbie!

Este es tuyo… ¿lo recuerdas? Tómalo, adelante… - no importaba cuanto quisiera resistir, por algún motivo tener a Alex cerca me inhibía… después de dudar por un torrente de sentimientos encontrados me di la media vuelta i hui de él… de lo que él provocaba en mi… - a dónde vas? Josh! Josh, regresa! a dónde vas!

…

…

No quiero que Alex me vea! No quiero hablar con él… porque no recuerdo para que vine aquí… ni recuerdo porque le estoy huyendo… pero solo quiero ocultarme en las sombras… en el fondo es lo mejor para ambos… que este misterio se ahogue en el fondo de nuestro subconsciente…

…

…

No importa a donde yo vaya, Alex… lo importante es que no deje de correr…

No importa lo que estés buscando… sino que no me encuentres…

…

…

"_**eso que buscas soy yo.**_

_**Yo soy la llave que tiene las respuestas...**_

_**Yo soy la respuesta..**_

_**Encuéntrame y todo cambiara"**_

…

…

…

Final de la tercera parte… y el inicio de silent hill homecoming… una precuela curiosa y de bajo presupuesto como festival alternativo hippie…

…

Los dialogos de este capítulo fueron literalmente los del juego…

Salvo en el alchemilla hospital que los diálogos fueron ligeramente alterados para que las dos opciones de dialogo se acoplen en una sola línea. Lo que se encuentra en cursiva al pie de la historia es el dialogo de Josh en el tráiler del videojuego traducido al español por supuesto.

…

Espero que les haya gustado… de corazón es un halago contar con sus ojos juzgando mi material habiendo tan buenas ofertas en esta página….

Nos leeremos en la siguiente aventura…

Ja ne!


End file.
